<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Fairy by I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584906">Lady Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either/pseuds/I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either'>I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Butterfly Miraculous, Don't Judge, Kwami care about Marinette, Lady Fairy, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), This story is kinda gonna move fast, not everything is going to be perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either/pseuds/I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is blind and getting through life like a normal person. Well except for the fact that she's blind and has hearing that's above average. When Stone Heart attacks Marinette finds a strange box on her desk. What's gonna happen now?</p><p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette groaned and groggily sat up. She felt around on her bedside table until she found her phone and tapped it, cutting off the horrible ringing that she was hearing.</p><p>"It's 7:50" The phone said and Marinette jumped up, getting dressed as fast as she could. She put her hair in her signature pigtails, an act she had done tons of times, and grabbed her umbrella cane before dashing down the stairs.</p><p>"Marinette what have I said about running in the house?" Came the voice of Marinette's mother, Sabine. </p><p>"Not to do it?" Marinette replied as she blindly (ha) reached out and grabbed what her mother was handing her. A croissant for breakfast and a box of macaroons for her class.</p><p>With the croissant in her mouth, box in one hand, her school bag on her back, and umbrella at the ready Marinette had the run she often made towards the school.</p><p>She was about to cross the street when she sensed another heart beat. It was frail, definitly from someone older. She heard a car coming and she heard the pleas of help from an older voice.</p><p>Marinette dropped everything she had and made her way to the voice, and pulled the person away to the sidewalk, just as the car whizzed past. Marinette knelt down and collected her stuff.</p><p>"Thank you Miss." Came the voice of an older man.</p><p>"Of course Sir." She responded brightly. She offered him a macaroon, which he accepted, before bowing and heading the rest of the way to school.</p><p>Marinette found her way to the classroom she needed, she had memorized the way to each classroom, and took her seat only to find that the seat beside her, which was normally empty had another person in it, and their heart was beating a nice steady pace.</p><p>"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Marinette." Marinette said as she turned her head in the direction of the person next to her.</p><p>"I'm Alya." Said a feminine voice. "I'm new."</p><p>"Would you like a Macaroon Alya?" Marinette asked offering her the box.</p><p>"I would love one." She replied, Marinette felt the box dip down a little in her grasp and assumed that Alya had taken one. Then she put the box on the edge of the desk so that everyone knew that they could grab one if they would like.</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Came the voice of chloe, and the sound of her heartbeat was furious. "What are you doing in my seat?" She demanded.</p><p>"I don't understand. This had always been my seat." Marinette replied confusedly.</p><p>"Well not anymore. You see Adrien, my BFF, is coming to school today and since this will be his seat-" Marinette assumed that she had pointed to somthing but of course she couldn't see what it was. "-this will be my seat!" Chloe declared.</p><p>"Who died and made you queen of seats?" Came the voice of Alya beside her.</p><p>"It's not worth it Alya." Marinette said gently as she picked up her stuff to move. She stepped away from the seat and looked around hopelessly. She felt someone grab her hand and drag her towards a seat. </p><p>Marinette found herself in a new seat, Alya had dragged her there, and she was explaining about her favorite superhero.</p><p>"Who's Adrien?" Marinette asked to no one in particular.</p><p>She felt herself heat up when she heard chloe laughing at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had been sent home. There was some sort of rock monster, that's how people had described it, that was attacking people. </p><p>She had, after talking briefly talking with her parents, gone right up to her room. She sat in her chair that was in front of her computer and clicked the on button that she knew to be there. She said the command she wanted and the news feed came on.</p><p>"-Giant stone monster attacking paris. Authorities are doing all they can at the moment-" Marinette stopped listening as she placed her hands down on her table, only to find something else there. </p><p>"What's this?" She asked herself. From what MArinette could come up with it was a small box. She opened it and suddenly there was another heart beat in the room. MArinette almost shrieked, but held herself back.</p><p>She put her hands out and a small thing landed in her hands. She felt it briefly before smiling and declaring. "You must be a fairy." She said.</p><p>"I'm flattered by the comparison but I'm a Kwami. My names Nooroo." The samll fairy like creature said.</p><p>"Hello Nooroo. I'm Marinette." She responded. "What exactly are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>"I grant magical powers. I was given to you so that you can help defeat stone heart. He was affected by an Amok. It's a feather that takes all of your negative emotions and turns them into a monster."</p><p>"Oh no. Is that why we have this strange monster?"</p><p>"Yes. I am the Kwami of transformation. I gift you the power to make hero's. You can use this power to help your partner."</p><p>"Ok. How do I do this?" Marinette questioned.</p><p>"You need to be somewhere with butterflies."</p><p>"Ok. There's a butterfly garden not to far from here. That can be a temporary solution for now. What else?"</p><p>"There's a brooch in the box. You need to wear it to transform." Marinette's hands fumbled for where she put the box. "Here let me." MArinette smiled gratefully before putting her hands out. Nooroo picked up the brooch and placed it in her chosen's hands.</p><p>Marinette took it and put it in the inside pocket of her jacket. Than she stood up to get ready to go the the butterfly garden. "Where will you go while I travel?" </p><p>"Can I hide in your pigtail?" Nooroo asked.</p><p>"Of course." Marinette responded. Nooroo flew into Marinette's pigtail and made herself comfortable. Than Marinette began to move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nooroo make my heart flutter!" Marinette called out softly in the butterfly garden. She had found a hidden alcove where she could do this in private. Nooroo placed her head against Marinette's and the tranformation began.</p><p>"Come to me little fae." Marinette said gently, holding her hand out for a butterfly to land on. "Go and find me a beautiful champion to help defeat the stone being." Marinette said as she cupped the butterfly in her hands.</p><p>The butterfly found someone rather quickly and instantly absorbed into his shirt.</p><p>"May I have your name dear?" Marinette asked through her butterfly.</p><p>"Ivan. Who-who are you?" The boy, Ivan, asked.</p><p>"I am Lady Fairy and I need you to be my champion. With a little help you can help defeat the amok that runs rampant. What do you say?" Marinette was just free-styling. Going with the words she thought were right.</p><p>"I would be honored to M'lady." Ivan said and was instantly incased in a white-ish purple-ish cocoon of bubbles. When they popped away standing in the place of Ivan was another stone being.</p><p>"Go Stone Warrior and find my partner to help him with this fight." Lady Fairy said to Ivan as he began to go in the direction of the other stone being.</p><p>The fight was over shortly after. With Marinette, as Lady Fairy, guiding Stone Warrior and Chat Noir using his own abilities the fight was over quickly enough.</p><p>Marinette's Fae returned to the garden and she de-transformed.</p><p>"You did it Marinette! I'm so proud of you!" She said.</p><p>"Thank you Nooroo. Now about that butterfly garden. I've got the perfect plan." And Marinette smiled a true genuine smile at her Kwami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette went to every flower shop that was within walking distance, which was actually a lot. She let Nooroo pick all of the flowers under the condition that Marinette could smell them. She also got lots of dirt and some pots and seeds. Finally Marinette got the butterflies. Both as caterpillars and as butterflies. </p><p>Marinette somehow managed to sneak all of the stuff she had gotten into her room without her parents seeing it.</p><p>Marinette had this little secret room that was to the side of her bed. You climbed up into the loft area, where her bed was and up above her was a window and to the side was the door to a small  room. It was intended to be a walk in closet but Marinette didn't need one of those. She had a small rack down on the ground for her to use.</p><p>That room, thus far, had always been empty, except for the little desk. But now Marinette had a purpose for it.</p><p>She set up her pots and arranged her flowers, by Nooroo's instruction. They wouldn't die in there because there were skylights on the ceiling, that were made specificly so that sunlight got in but the roof was still there.</p><p>Then came the best part. Releasing the butterflies. Marinette sat down in the little Middle spot that she had made for herself and listened to all of the wing beats around herself. She closed her eyes, even though it didn't really matter, and breathed in and out. </p><p>Marinette liked to meditate. It was a fun for her. She could reach out with her mind and most of the time she found things.</p><p>This, for example was one of those times. She felt her mind drifting off and was shocked to find something there. She prodded it and she heard her Kwami's heart beat quicken. Marinette embraced the new thing that she had found into her own head and shrieked when she heard a voice in her head.</p><p>"Hello Marinette! Usually I'm not welcomes in peoples heads." Nooroo's Voice had filled her head.</p><p>"You-you were in my head!" She stuttered out in the direction of her kwami.</p><p>"Yes I was. Thank you for letting me in!" She said and Marinette couldn't help but give a soft smile. Nooroo was talking out loud again, for the benefit of Marinette.</p><p>"Hello?" Marinette tested in her head.</p><p>"Hello!" Came the cheerful voice of her kwami in her head.</p><p>"Oh this is great. You can help me do things without talking out loud!" Than Marinette paused. "Only if you want to that it."</p><p>"I would love nothing more." Nooroo said in her head and MArinette felt her little hands on her own.</p><p>Then a picture was pushed into Marinette's head. It was a room bathed in sunlight. There were flowers everywhere and Butterflies flapped through the space while caterpillars crawled around.</p><p>"It's beautiful." Marinette whispered in her head.</p><p>"I know." Nooroo said tiredly as she laid herself down in Marinette's hands.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette and Nooroo learned quickly that feelings were the easiest to push to each other. Words only required a little more effort but pictures wore you out completely. </p><p>So Marinette only asked for one more picture and told Nooroo that she never had to do it again. Nooroo was eager to show MArinette whatever she wanted that she hadn't put much thought into what it would be. </p><p>But when Marinette asked to for a picture of her parents Nooroo almost cried. But Nooroo made the perfect mental image of them, one that got their every aspect, and pushed it towards Marinette. </p><p>Marinette didn't even have to push her happiness to Nooroo, she could sense it already.</p><p>Nooroo laid down and Marinette pushed her favorite food towards her, a cookie. Nooroo immediately began to eat it so that her energy could restore.</p><p>Marinette turned to her computer so that she could hear the news. The past few days they had been praising the new heros Chat Noir, and the strange other hero that granted others magic powers.</p><p>But when Marinette turned on the tv she was instead met with claims that Stone Heart, the amok, was back.</p><p>"Nooroo what did I do wrong?" Marinette shouted out to her.</p><p>"Did you capture the feather?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"If you don't capture the feather than it will go and multiply, making multiple monsters." Nooroo explained.</p><p>"Oh no." Marinette groaned. "What do I do?"</p><p>"You send you champion out again and this time you capture the amok." Nooroo said confidently.</p><p>"Ok." Marinette said standing up and making her way to the room that they had created.</p><p>"Nooroo Make my heart flutter!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was leaving school the next day wen she stopped. She could hear the pitter of rain and extended her umbrella out so that it was ready to go when she stepped into the down pour.</p><p>But then a new rhythm joined with the constant beat of the rain. A heartbeat.</p><p>"Who is it Nooroo?" She asked in her head.</p><p>"The new boy Adrien." She answered. The two hadn't had the chance to interact yet but from what she could tell he was a nice boy.</p><p>Marinette stepped out into the rain and instantly felt the drum of the drops as they beat against her umbrella. </p><p>She turned around and looked at the spot where Adrien's heart beat was coming from.</p><p>It was cold outside and Marinette didn't know how far he had to walk. Combined with the rain poor boy would get a cold. </p><p>Marinette held out her umbrella to the new boy and she felt his own hands hesitantly wrap around the handle, just above hers.</p><p>She smiled at him before removing her hand. </p><p>The beat of the rain on her body paired nicely with the sound of Adrien's heart beat and she gently patted out a beat on her leg to match the other beats.</p><p>She heard a soft thump and realized that her umbrella had probably just closed around Adrien. </p><p>She let out a laugh as she thought about that.</p><p>Then she turned sending a small wave over her shoulder, and made her way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"H-hi Marinette!" Came the ever cheerful voice of Adrien. She frowned a little at his stutter and couldn't help but wonder why he did it.</p><p>"Hello Adrien." She responded. "How are you today?" </p><p>And thus went the normal dance of greeting each other. Marinette was actually in a very great mood that day. Nooroo had suggested that Marinette go see Master Fu because Nooroo could sense something within Marinette but just couldn't figure out what it was.</p><p>Nooroo guided Marinette through the streets and Marinette ran into things often, she had no umbrella to use since she had given hers to Adrien, it didn't matter though she was working on getting another one.</p><p>"Marinette?" Came a suprised voice that was strangely familiar when she finnaly reached her destination. Nooroo had told her to just go straight into the room, and she had, after walking into the wall first.</p><p>"Hello. Are you Master Fu?"</p><p>"Yes." He said confusedly.</p><p>"Perfect! I was told to come see you." Marinette felt the movement in her pigtails and knew that Nooroo had left them.</p><p>"Nooroo is there a problem?" The Fu dude asked.</p><p>"No but-" Nooroo cut herself off.</p><p>"But what?" Fu pressed.</p><p>"I think Marinette has magic." Nooroo blurted out.</p><p>"What? What makes you think that?" Fu asked with shock lacing his tone.</p><p>"Well sometimes things just happen, like an object she is looking for will just suddenly be where she's about to be next, gave me a real fright when it was me she was looking for." Nooroo heard a voice saying sorry in her head and quickly made sure that Marinette knew that she wasn't mad. "And she has more power as Lady Fairy!"</p><p>"I do?" Marinette questioned in Nooroo's head.</p><p>"Yes you do. You purifying the amok through your champions hands isn't normal." Nooroo responded in Marinette's head.</p><p>"I thought it was. Does that mean that Fairy's blessing is me to?" Marrinette pushed to Nooroo.</p><p>"I think so. None of my past holders ever used it but I haven't had many past holders." Nooroo pushed back.</p><p>Fu was completly aware that something was going on inside their heads because both were quiet and Nooroo was looking intently at Marinette.</p><p>"Marinette I'm gonna ask you to do something real quick. Can you try it?" Marinette nodded. "Imagine something in you head. Pay close attention to detail, design it in your head. Have you got what you want?" Another nod from Marinette. "Now picture that object in your hands. Put your hands out and imagine holding that object."</p><p>There was a quick flash of bright light and Marinette was holding an umbrella. It looked remarkably similar to the one she had had before. The only difference was that the flower was white instead of pink.</p><p>"Good job Marinette!" Nooroo stated out loud but sending her proudness through their link.</p><p>"Wait!" MArinette all but screeched.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You said that you haven't had many holders. Does that mean that the other kwamis haven't either? Aren't they lonely?" Marinette asked, and she directed her sightless gaze upon Fu.</p><p>"Uh- I suppose." HE answered.</p><p>"You tell them that i'm coming back. Not today though. Um.." Marinette stopped her way to the door and thought for a while. Nooroo took this opportunity to get into Marinette's pigtail and she smiled as it rustled ever so slightly. "I'll be back in two days. Tell them to be ready."</p><p>And Marinette left, she was already sending thoughts to Nooroo about what she had planned, and was imagining a little zippered pocket in the inside of Marinette's jacket. </p><p>For the brooch of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette returned, as promised, two days later. She had a bag full of cookies and croissants and tea packets. She even made a little cake with macaroons lining it. Her parents had helped her of course.</p><p>Marinette set out all of things that she had brought, and Fu had boiled water for her because Marinette had ordered him to.</p><p>Than when everything was ready Marinette asked "Can I see all the kwamis now?" </p><p>Fu pressed the key's he needed to and took out the miracle box. "In order to do that you must wear all of the miraculouses at once. Are you sure you want to do that?" </p><p>Marinette didn't respond. She simply reached out to the box and patted the ground around her, Fu watched as the box appeared right were she was about to put her hand, disappearing from the spot he had placed it. Marinette opened the box and Nooroo helped Marinette put them all on.</p><p>Soon Marinette she was surrounded by 16 kwamis, all of them looking at her curiously. Marinette put out her hands and Nooroo sat down on her palm. Marinette jumped at the tiny gasps she heard, even though she knew from there heartbeats that they were there.</p><p>"She lets you sit?" One asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Marinette asked.</p><p>"Kwami's can fly Miss." Answered one. "So usually out wielders don't allow us a place to sit. Because of that it has become sacred to us when someone lets us." The voice was high pitched and squeaky. It reminded Marinette of a mouse. Nooroo told Marinette that she was correct in her head. </p><p>"Of course you can. All of you can. But only if you tell me your name." Marinette spoke gently.</p><p>One by one each Kwami said their name and took a seat somewhere on Marinette. Mullo and Nooroo curled up in her hands. Others were on her shoulders. One had wrapped themselves around Marinette's wrist like a bracelet and one was sitting on the top of her head.</p><p>"I came here because I didn't want you to be lonely." Marinette said. "I'm sure it's been years since some of you have had wielders and I just wanted to offer my friendship to you all.</p><p>The kwamis all excepted her invitation to friendship with open arms. All of them simply adored Marinette, not just because she let them sit or because she brought them food, because she was genuinely interested in them. Interested in how they were doing, how they are feeling. Interested in what they like to do and their favorite food.</p><p>As Marinette was making her way home later she ran into someone who was very familiar. And they confirmed her suspicions when they said her name.</p><p>"Marinette? Hey it's me Kagami." Kagami said. Marinette did in fact know Kagami. </p><p>"Hello Kagami. Where are you headed?" She asked in her normal sweet tone.</p><p>"I'm heading home. Fencing practice is over and now I've got to go home and study."</p><p>"What? No break in between?" Marinette asked in shock.</p><p>"No? Why would I have a break?" Kagami seemed confused as to why MArinette even thought that she would have a break. </p><p>"No reason." Marinette covered. Her face had a look of thought. "i would like to talk to your mother. Do you mind taking me to see her?"</p><p>"No not at all." Kagami said looping her arm with Marinettes and blushing silently at the contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami was beyond confused. She was confused when Marinette had asked to meet her mother and was confused when now, after they had met each other, MArinette had asked Kagami to leave the room. </p><p>Her mother had had one of the servants in the house hustle her up to her room to do some work. But that didn't mean that her mind didn't keep wandering to what was going on downstairs.</p><p>Meanwhile downstairs a conversation was happening between the two blind people.</p><p>"You don't give Kagami breaks." Marinette stated simply.</p><p>"No I don't." Madam Tsurugi responded even though she hadn't been asked a question.</p><p>"You know just because we suffer from one lack of freedom doesn't mean you daughter should suffer from another." Marinette was pushing her luck here, but she needed to get this point across.</p><p>"How dare yo-" Madam Tsurugi started.</p><p>"You don't understand it do you. Your daughter is allowed no spare time. Every second of her existence is devoted to some gold medal."</p><p>"Practice is key."</p><p>"I know that. But I have a question. What are you going to do when Kagami quits all together?" MArinette didn't even wait for a response. "That is going to happen. Kagami is going to get tired of spending all of her time striving for your dream. If you don't allow her freedom now she's not gonna give you satisfaction later."</p><p>"I- I understand." Madam Tsurugi said hesitantly.</p><p>"What's one thing that you've always wanted to see?" Marinette asked innocently but Madam Tsurugi always had her answer for this kind of question ready.</p><p>"I've always wanted to see the faces of my husband and daughter." She responded in a heartbeat. </p><p>"Do you have pictures of the three of you?" Marinette pressed.</p><p>"Of course I do. I don't see how this is relevant though." </p><p>"Have one of your servants get one of the pictures." Marinette stated.</p><p>Madam Tsurugi nodded her head and heard the doors to the dining hall they were in open and close. A few minutes they opened and closed again and they both heard an object being placed on the table.</p><p>"I can offer you this. But I need you to swear that you will give Kagami some freedom."</p><p>"Ok." She said. She heard the chair next to her scrape backwards and felt a hand on her shoulder and then a hand being placed on her forhead.</p><p>"I need everyone out of the room." She said. The doors opened and closed. Madam Tsurugi wondered how Marinette knew that there were people in there, something that she herself couldn't tell sometimes.</p><p>Madam Tsurugi waited for a few moments. She didn't know what to expect. But she wasn't expecting a comforting warmth to spread through her body, coming from Marinette's hands. She didn't expect the whiteness she saw for a few moments before shapes and colors began to appear. She wasn't expecting to have her sight back.</p><p>She looked ahead and saw a picture. Her husband had beautiful brown hair and pale skin. Her daughter had blue hair and blue eyes. They were both beautiful. She drank in there sight committing every part of them to memory.</p><p>Madam Tsurugi wanted it to last forever. Who wouldn't? But she began to feel Marinette's hands shake and the warmth inside her began to waver.</p><p>"Sit down child. You have done your part." Marinette's hands stayed there for a few moments longer before moving. Madam Tsurugi expected her vision to dissapear all at once but it didn't. She watched as a beautiful girl with blue hair, fair skin and empty blue bell eyes sat down in the chair beside her.</p><p>"Sami-San." She called. The door opened and a man she recognized walked into the room. "Fetch Kagami for me." The man nodded and exited the room once again. Her vision began to fade again.</p><p>When Kagami entered the room she swore that she saw a sort of seeing light in her mothers eyes but then it was gone.</p><p>"Kagami, this friend of yours is truly amazing. Any time you wish to be with her you are free from whatever activity you would have to do at that time, no making it up." Her mother shared one of her rare smiles and Marinette looked like christmas had come early.</p><p>"Than Mother..." She trailed off, unsure how to word her request.</p><p>"Yes Kagami?" Her mother asked softly, something that she didn't do often.</p><p>"May I transfer to Marinette's school so that I can be in her class?" She blurted out.</p><p>"That would be wonderful dear. I'll call the school immediately to work it out."</p><p>"I should take my leave now." Marinette answered with a beautiful smile on her face.</p><p>Kagami walked her to the door. "Thank you so much Marinette! What did you do?" Kagami was practicly  squealing, or at least her version of it.</p><p>"Nothing much." Marinette said humbly.</p><p>"I look forward to seeing you at school." Kagami said putting her hand out, with a smile on her face.</p><p>Marinette, who knew that Kagami was the person to do a handshake reached her hand out and when she finally grasped Kagami's hand she yanked the fencer into a hug.</p><p>KAgami was momentarily glad that Marinette was blind. The other girl couldn't see how red KAgami's face was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was relatively shocked when the next day at school Kagami was there. They were even more surprised when she brushed past everyone, even Adrien, to go and greet Marinette. And even more surprised when Marinette instantly yanked Kagami into a hug.</p><p>Adrien had to admit he was extremely jealous. Ever since Marinette had handed him her umbrella in the rain he had found himself always looking for Marinette. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for the girl.</p><p>But other than Kagami there was another new girl. Lila.</p><p>Lila introduced herself with lots of comments about how she had been to lots of places, and how she knew lots of celebrities. She went into a in detail description of someplace that Marinette had never heard of. Marinette literally scoffed when Lila said she had rescued Jagged Stones Kitten. But Marinette knew that her Uncle was allergic to fur, which is why he had gotten a pet that doesn't have fur.</p><p>Marinette, later that day, was in the bathroom when Lila entered. She knew it was Lila because she immedietly began talking about how cute Jagged Stones Kitten is.</p><p>"You do know that Jagged Stone is allergic to fur right?" Marinette said turning in the direction of the new girl. "And i'm pretty Ababua doesn't exist."</p><p>Marinette was pressed back by a force being pressed onto her neck. She took step after step backward, scared, hoping for an escape, but she couldn't find one, and she ran into a wall.</p><p>"Listen. If you tel anyone about that I will personally make sure that you lose all of your friends and family. You will lose all of them one by one, until theres no one left to love you." Lila's voice had gone from a sweet tone to a dark hateful tone that scared Marinette.</p><p>But MArinette refused to show that she was scared. She refused to show that Lila was getting to her in any sort of way. Nooroo, who was in her pigtail, was shaking in rage. So much so that MArinette could feel it. Marinette sent some soothing thought to her but her response was Nooroo's insistent need to kick this girls but.</p><p>Just as MArinette felt she was about to pass out Lila let go of her, and Marinette didn't give her the satisfaction of taking a deep breath immediately after. Instead she took small normal ones.</p><p>Nooroo was in front of MArinette as soon as Lila left.</p><p>"Why I-" Nooroo began.</p><p>"Thank you Nooroo." Marinette gasped out, allowing herself to fill her lungs completely with the air it hungered for.</p><p>"Of course. Now lets get you back to class." She said, guiding MArinette's hand upward.</p><p>Lila knew she had made a mistake when Marinette made her way back into class with great purple bruises on her neck. Lila cursed herself, she had done this before but those people could see and had the sense to cover up the bruises. </p><p>"Marinette what happened to you?" Alya instantly asked, rushing towards her. Marinette mumbled something that no one heard.</p><p>"May I take Marinette to get it looked at?" Kagami spoke, standing from her seat in the back.</p><p>"Of course." Said the teacher. Marinette was led away and Lila let out a small breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.</p><p>Kagami led Marinette to the bathroom and wet a paper towel with cold water before gently pressing it to MArinette's bruises. Marinette still winced.</p><p>"Who did this to you?" KAgami asked fury lacing her voice. She was a little shocked to see a small smile on Marinette's lips, it was because Nooroo had said in Marinette's head that at least someone understood, but it was gone shortly after.</p><p>"Lila. She was upset with me. I told her that I had never heard of Ababua and that Jagged Stone is allergic to fur, so that there is no way he could have a kitten." Marinette responded. </p><p>"So she did what?" KAgami pressed.</p><p>Marinette hesitated for a second. "She pressed something, I think it was her arm, against my neck and pressed me against the wall. I wasn't aware that it was bruising." </p><p>Kagami wasn't able to explain the pure rage that boiled inside of her.</p><p>She didn't know that somewhere out there a feather was being prepared just for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No...No!" Kagami fought with the feather that had been absorbed into her fencing helmet. It was the end of the day and Kagami had been so mad for the entirety of it. How could someone do something like that to someone as sweet as Marinette.</p><p>"You want justice for her! We can do that!" the villian tried to argue.</p><p>"No!" Kagami said but her voice was weak, she had already lost this battle. Kagami curled on the ground in defeat as her helmet transformed into a silver monster with a sword for a hand.</p><p>Meanwhile Marinette was on her way to find Kagami. She had been acting differently all day and Marinette wanted to know what was up, and hopefully help. But what she came across wasn't what she was expecting. </p><p>When MArinette came to where Kagami should be she sensed two heart beats, and strangely they were beating the same tune. </p><p>"Run Marinette! Go home!" Kagami shouted at her.</p><p>Marinette followed orders and made her way home. She ran up the stairs, into her room, up onto her bed and finally into her special room, which she could still picture in her head with the picture that Nooroo had sent her.</p><p>"Nooroo I think I need to transform." Marinette said as she felt the Kwami leave her pigtails.</p><p>"I agree." Nooroo said.</p><p>"Nooroo make my heart flutter." Marinette said as Nooroo leaned her head onto Marinette's. Marinette didn't know what she looked like when sh was transformed but she really wished she did, she could only see through her Champions eyes.</p><p>"Come here little Fae." Marinette said holding out her hand. A butterfly landed delicately and Marinette gently cupped it in her hand. "Go and find me a champion."</p><p>I didn't take long before the butterfly found someone.</p><p>"What it your name?" Marinette asked.</p><p>"Kagami Tsurugi. But- but who are you?" Kagami asked, partly scared and partly full of admiration for this strange persons ability.</p><p>"I am Lady Fairy and I thank you for the compliment." Kagami went red as she realized that LAdy Fairy could read her thoughts. "I need your help. An amok has been created and I need you to aid my partner in the fight. Are you willing?" </p><p>"Of course." Kagami said.</p><p>"Then rise my champion. Let us fight." Kagami stood up and instantly could feel herself changing. </p><p>She looked down and found herself wearing a red suit with a dragon on it. She felt her face to find that there was a mask on it. And sprouting from her hair were four horns. (A.N. She looks like she does when she is Ryuko) </p><p>"Go and find Chat Noir. He should be by the Amok."</p><p>"I won't let you down M'Lady." Kagami said as she ran through the halls of her school.</p><p>"I know you won't." Came the faint voice of Lady Fairy in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new amok, which called itself Riposte, truly was a pain. It had a whole hand sword that it used to battle it's oponents.</p><p>Luckily Ryuko, the superhero name Kagami had given herself, knew how to fence as well. Her outfit had two swords strapped to her back which she used to her advantage against Riposte. She was in the process of distracting it while Chat Noir was sneaking up behind it to use his cataclysm.</p><p>"You're weak!" Riposte said as it knocked one of Kagami's swords out of her hands. Kagami faltered. Riposte was right. She couldn't even protect Marinette.</p><p>"Don't listen to her!" Came the strong voice of Lady Fairy.</p><p>"What if she's right?" Kagami questioned in her head as she half heartedly fought Riposte.</p><p>"No!" Lady Fairy spoke again. "You are not weak. You are strong. Stronger than Riposte ever could be. I chose you. I chose you to be my champion. Not because it's your amok. Because you are willing to fight. Willing to fight for what you believe in. So don't quit now."</p><p>Kagami straightened herself and held up her remaining sword, deflecting the blow that had been coming towards her. Lady Fairy was right. She couldn't give up now.</p><p>She continued to fight, but she put in more vigor. She gained ground as she pushed the amok backwards. And then Riposte was right were Kagami wanted her. </p><p>"Cataclysm!" Shouted Chat Noir and he placed his hand onto the silver being and it crumbled into dust.</p><p>"Hurry grab the amok in your hands!" Lady Fairy urged.</p><p>Kagami did as told and cupped the purple feather in between her two hands. She watched as her hands began to glow white and when she opened her hands a pure white feather flew out and got lost in the wind. The white glow went as well, leaving her hands and flying through the air, fixing everything that had been damaged during the battle.</p><p>"I think we did a good job Ryuko, and of course, Lady Fairy." Chat Noir said coming up towards Kagami.</p><p>"You did a wonderful job Ryuko." Lady Fairy's voice was so soothing and kind and with her words came a wave of proud emotion entering her mind, obviously sent by Lady Fairy.</p><p>"Thank you M'lady and thank you Chat Noir." Kagami replied to the two other superheroes.</p><p>"M'lady? Is that what you have them calling you?" Chat noir asked towards Kagami but Kagami knew that the question wasn't aimed at her.</p><p>"If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell him that my Champions have picked that name for me." Lady Fairy said laughing lightly. "Kind of odd that each one has picked the same name." She added as an afterthought.</p><p>"Lady Fairy wants me to tell you that each Champion has picked that name for her." Kagami said.</p><p>Chat Noir's ring beeped "Well I gotta go. Secret identities if you know what I mean." Chat noir smirked and used his baton to hoist himself away.</p><p>"Find a place to hide. Then you can de-transform." Lady Fairy said gently.</p><p>Kagami found an ally way and crouched behind a dumpster, where she would be away from prying eyes. She had seen a girl right around there holding a camera.</p><p>"Thank you my Champion. I look forward to working with you again." Lady Fairy said, and then the butterfly left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila left, she understood the hateful glances that were being sent at her from all directions by Kagami. But she didn't leave without telling some ridiculous story about how she was going to spend her time with some celebrity in a far off place.</p><p>Nooroo was very disappointed in Marinette's class for not being able to see the fact that Lila was lying. But everyone did see one fact, one that Marinette herself didn't. Kagami and Adrien both Liked Marinette.</p><p>With Kagami it was fairly obvious. Kagami would go as red as a tomato whenever Marinette gave Kagami a hug. But it wasn't as if Kagami was trying to hide it from Marinette either. In fencing you don't hesitate. A  moment could cost you the match and Kagami had adopted that rule into her normal life. She often told Marinette that she liked her. But innocent Marinette thought she meant just as a friend.</p><p>And as for Adrien? Alya couldn't believe Marinette on that one. Marinette believed that Adrien was scared of her. Alya supposed that she could see where she got this idea from. Adrien stuttered constantly around Marinette and when he was around her he was looking for a way to get away.</p><p>"Hello Kagami. Hello Adrien." Marinette greeted, it still amazed the whole class that Marinette could easily tell who she was around, even though she couldn't see their faces. </p><p>"Hello Marinette." Kagami said smoothly, although there was a slight bit of pink on her face.</p><p>"H-hi Ma-Marinette." Adrien stuttered and Marinette frowned.</p><p>"We were just talking about Adriens schedule." Kagami told Marinette to the confusion of Adrien. They had been talking about fencing. He was about to say something when Kagami shot him a look.</p><p>"Oh please tell me that you get breaks." Marinette almost pleaded.</p><p>"He doesn't." Kagami answered before Adrien could.</p><p>"Adrien would you mind taking me to meet your father?" She asked turning her sightless gaze onto him. He had no clue how she could do that.</p><p>"S-sure," He answered. "But I have to finish fencing practice first." </p><p>"Ok. I can wait." She said and Kagami and Adrien watched as Marinette made her way over to the bleachers. She hardly used her umbrella but somehow managed to dodge all of the obstacles in her way.</p><p>At the end of fencing practice Marinette linked her arms with both Kagami and Adrien.</p><p>"I don't need to be there." Kagami protested.</p><p>"No. You don't. But a little free time never hurt anybody." Marinette replied.</p><p>Adrien led them to his car, that was waiting out front, and opened the door for the both of them. The ride was short, as always, but it seemed much longer to Adrien with the two other people sitting in the car with him. </p><p>When they arrived Adrien led them into the house and Marinette looked instantly toward a desk where Nathalie sat. "Hello." She greeted. "I would like to speak to Adrien's father." She said.</p><p>"I'm afraid he is busy-" Nathalie started.</p><p>"It's important." Marinette cut her off.</p><p>"Very well than. Follow me." Adrien was shocked how easily Nathalie had let her past. Anyone else would have been sent out, lucky if they got to do it on their own two feet, but Marinette had somehow gotten past all of it.</p><p>"Mr Agreste sir?" Marinette spoke gently and softly, as if she was talking to a child, when in reality she was calling out to the head of a well known fashion industry.</p><p>"Are you scheduled for an appointment?" His father's voice was sharp as ever and Adrien winced at his tone.</p><p>"No sir. But I have to talk to you immediately. It's very important sir." </p><p>Adriens father sighed. "Very well. What is it that you would like to talk about?"</p><p>"Adrien? Perhaps you and Kagami would like to go start on your homework?" Marinette was clearly telling them to get out, just in a very nice way. Kagami nodded, even though Marinette couldn't see it, and dragged Adrien out.</p><p>"Don't you want to know what's going on?" He protested as he fought to go and listen.</p><p>"That would spoil the magic." Kagami answered and he knew he had lost his case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You give Adrien no freedom." Marinette said simply.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that." Gabriel protested but it didn't seem to do anything.</p><p>"I would." Marinette countered. "He works for you, does lessons for you, does all the activities you tell him to do. The only thing he got to pick was going to school, and you don't make that a priority or allow it to be more free than any other activity. You turned his one wish into a threat."</p><p>"On what bases do you say these things?"</p><p>"He is a the star model of your brand. Did you ever sit him down and ask him wether or not he wanted to be a model? Was it ever a choice for him? And if he did chose have you ever asked if it's still what he wants? Did you know that Adrien hates his Chinese lessons? He doesn't want to do them at all but is forces to because of you. Adrien-" Marinette was cut off.</p><p>"I don't know what you think gives you the right to say these things to me." Gabriel fumed.</p><p>"I wasn't finished." Marinette turned her eyes onto Gabriel and they looked icier than normal, the closest that she has ever gotten to a glare. "Adrien wanted to go to school to make friends. Not only do you never allow him to hang out with his friends, the right to actually go to school has not become a priority. Even though all he wants to do is go to school you still let your business come before him. And to threaten him about it? I am disgusted. He should not have to worry about being taken out of school if he makes a mistake."</p><p>"Why did you come here?" Gabriel spat. Marinette had wandered over to a shelf and her head was turned in the direction of a family picture, Emile included. "And why did you say it was important if all you wanted to talk about was my son?"</p><p>"Is that what you think? That family isn't important?" Marinette placed a hand on the picture frame. "I believe that Emile used to say that 'Family is the most important thing of all. It always comes before you. No matter what.' Do you remember that?"</p><p>"Y-yes." Gabriel frowned, remembering his dear wife.</p><p>Marinette turned to Gabriel. "Adrien still believes in that. That's why he hasn't left or rebelled yet. But I can promise you, that he will eventually. And it's going to be much sooner than later if you don't allow him some freedom. Show him some love. I can not tell you what to do, that isn't how the world work. But I can try and guide you." </p><p>"I understand." He responds as Marinette approaches the table he is working at.</p><p>"What are you working on?" She questions brightly.</p><p>"I'm working on a design but I can't come up with  much." He answers truthfully.</p><p>"I suggest looking at exhibit 556 at the museum, you can find it online as well. The design is very beautiful, at least I think it is." She suggests as Gabriel pulls it up on his computer.</p><p>"I do not see it." He states after a minute of looking at the picture.</p><p>"It isn't exactly the thing you see. Can you see the lines on it?"</p><p>"Yes." He says, frowning at the picture.</p><p>"Put your finger on the line and trace it around." Gabriel does as told and understands. The line swoops around in beautiful and complicated swirls. It's hard to see at first.</p><p>"Thank you. I think I will use this." Gabriel says truthfully and Marinette smiles widely. "Nathalie!" Gabriel calls.</p><p>"Yes sir?" She responds as she enters the room.</p><p>"Can you call Adrien and Kagami back in here please?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Now can you please tell me your ideas for this design?" Gabriel questions, his voice taking a gentle tone.</p><p>When Adrien and Kagami were called back into the room Gabriel and Marinette were chatting happily about some sort of design, Marinette saying things and than Gabriel jotting them down while he answered. Adrien had never seen his father take note of what someone else was saying.</p><p>"You called for us?" Adrien said, alerting his father that he was there.</p><p>"Ah yes. Adrien It has come to my attention that there are some problems in your schedule. There will be no more interruptions to your school time and Chinese lessons are going to come to an end. Marinette is also an extraordinary girl. Whenever you wish to spend time with her the time will be made and you won't have to make up the activities you miss later." Gabriel stated, still looking jotting down on his paper, occasionally looking at a computer screen.</p><p>"Thank you Father." Adrien says gleefully. This is the most freedom he will of ever had.</p><p>"Thank you." Marinette says much more subdued than him giving Gabriel a quick hug, she doesn't see his surprised face, before walking towards that door to leave.</p><p>Kagami and Adrien follow after her.</p><p>"Come on! You have to tell us how you did that!" Adrien pleaded.</p><p>"I will do nothing of the sort." She responds with a playful smile on her face.</p><p>"Please?" Kagami tries but Marinette mimes locking her lips shut.</p><p>As they approach the door Marinette veers toward Nathalie, and once in range, gives the secretary a tight hug. "Thank you Nathalie." She thanked. "I'll see you two at school tomorrow." She chirped before leaving the mansion, Nooroo sending her proud emotion to the young girl.</p><p>Marinette didn't know that Kagami and Adrien stayed at Adrien's house doing homework and talking about her. She didn't know that Gabriel made plans to go see the actual exhibit. She didn't know that Nooroo was thinking that this was the best wielder she had ever had. She didn't know that Plagg, who had only gotten a brief look at Nooroo, was definitely going to pay a visit to Marinette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette is all knowing!!!</p><p>We have some Plagg here with us.</p><p>I'm getting into the habit of updating this story to. Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette knew immediately when someone entered her room, but she was very surprised that she hadn’t heard anything but their heartbeat when they did arrive.</p><p>The heart beat was fast, reminding Marinette of Nooroo’s own. In curiosity Marinette asked Nooroo in her head who was there.</p><p>“Plagg, why are you here?” Nooroo asked out loud after informing Marinette that another Kwami was there.</p><p>“You guys were at my chosen house and I happened to see a peak of you so I thought I’d come visit.”</p><p>“Plagg! You are going to give up your chosen identity!” Nooroo scolded.</p><p>“Relax, everyone is blind.” Plagg ignored the muffled scream that came from Nooroo.</p><p>“Your name is Plagg? I have to disagree with you there, not everyone is blind.” Marinette said, turning her head so that she  was facing the kwami.</p><p>“Plagg!” Nooroo was whispering but Marinette could still hear. “She is blind!”</p><p>“Oh.” Plagg drawled.</p><p>Marinette offered her hands out for Plagg to sit. “I have been told that this is important to you, right?” She felt a small weight settle on her hands and she could feel the soft fur of the creature.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“May I ask what type of animal you relate to?”</p><p>“Cat.” Marinette couldn’t see it, but Plagg was actually kind of enjoying being held. Adrien had never thought to hold Plagg in his hands, and the places he gave Plagg to sit didn’t mean much because the boy didn’t know the significance.</p><p>“So do you like to be pet?” Marinette ran a thumb over what she assumed was the Kwami’s head, there was instantly a vibrating feeling in her hand. “You’re purring.” She commented off handedly.</p><p>“Maybe I am.” Plagg purred.</p><p>“Does Adrien not do this for you?” Plagg shot upwards in surprise.</p><p>“What?” He sputtered.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Did I offend you?” Marinette’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern and confusion.</p><p>“No.” Plagg floated down slowly, resettling in her hands. “I just didn’t expect you to get his identity.”</p><p>“I’m not stupid Plagg.” She smiled.</p><p>“No, no I guess you aren’t.” Plagg squinted up at the girl, something was different about her. “Did you meet the other Kwami?”</p><p>“Yes I did.” Marinette responded.</p><p>“They all love her!” Nooroo cheered, flying over to perch on Marinette’s shoulder, the girl almost automatically moved to nuzzle the butterfly like god.</p><p>Plagg was in shock with this girl, she was so nice and caring to creatures she couldn’t even see. But from what he had heard, she had some influential power. Adrien had told him all about how horrible Gabriel was and Marinette had spent a few minutes with him and the fashion designer had bent to her will.</p><p>“Do you have any food?” He asked, instead of the million other questions he had on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Nooroo likes cookies, but I know all of the Kwamis like different foods. What kind of food do you like?”</p><p>“Cheese.” He answered simply. Marinette paused in thought.</p><p>“We have some cheese danish in the bakery, would you like me to get you some?”</p><p>“Yes.” Marinette seemed to be waiting, but Plagg didn’t know what for. “Is there a problem?” He asked.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you say please.” She said simply, turning her eyes directly onto Plagg. He didn’t know how she did it, she was blind for Kwamis sake, how could she be looking directly at him.</p><p>Plagg sighed. “Yes please.” Marinette’s smile was instant and she hopped down from her bed and made her way through the house, expertly dodging obstacles from what Plagg assumed was with Nooroo’s help.</p><p>Nooroo dragged Plagg into one of the girls pigtails and he watched as Marinette went down some stairs and came out in a bakery. She walked up a woman that looked a lot like her, and was probably where she got her Chinese look from, and asked her if she could have a few cheese danish’s to snack on. The woman quickly got them and Marinette made her way back upstairs.</p><p>“Here you go Plagg. I hope you like them.” She handed him the small bag that he had watched the woman place the treats into.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said without thinking and grabbed the bag, zipping over to the girls desk to eat them.</p><p>When the delicious pastry touched his tongue he couldn’t help but scarf down the rest of them in quick succession. Nooroo, who had landed beside him, was snacking on a cookie.</p><p>“You got it good here Nooroo.” Plagg remarked, looking around the room.</p><p>“Yeah.” Nooroo sighed. “I can’t help but think how much Tikki would of loved it here. A creative soul, all the cookies she could eat.”</p><p>Plagg sighed to. “We just have to focus on getting her back.” He said.</p><p>“Is Tikki the Kwami of the earrings we are trying to get back?” Marinette asked, turning towards them from where she had been attempting schoolwork.</p><p>“Yes she is.” Nooroo answered, sadness in her voice.</p><p>“Can you tell me about her?” Marinette set her stylus down.</p><p>“Tikki is the Kwami of creation. She loves creative souls that she can help find inspiration and she loved cookies or any type of sweet really.” Plagg smiled a little to himself at the thought of Tikki. It was really terrible how she had been captured by Hawkmoth, it was only the feeling he had in him that she was still ok that kept him from lashing out completely. It was unnatural for the cat to be out without the Ladybug to balance him.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you had to lose someone who’s important to you.” Marinette sympathized, she was already picking up how to read emotions from Nooroo, and she reached out and pet him on the head with one of her fingers. “I’ll do my best to return her to you.”</p><p>“That’s all we can ask Marinette.” Nooroo smiled up at her holder. Nooroo had had some bad holders before, but it looked like Marinette was shaping up to be the best one that she had ever had.</p><p>Plagg looked between them and floated upwards. “I’m going to head back to Adrien,” Plagg could say the boys name now that Marinette knew his identity. If Adrien or Fu found out about it, Plagg would be in a lot of trouble. “The kids probably wondering where I am around now.”</p><p>“You can come back whenever you want to, just make sure that he has some sort of idea where you are.” Marinette smiled, and Plagg understood why both Adrien and Kagami had a crush on this girl. </p><p>She was so nice and understanding, if Plagg wasn’t so strangely fond of her he would probably be complaining about it. He was pretty sure that it was the other Kwamis loving her that made it so easy for him to do the same. The Kwamis were all connected in some way.</p><p>Plagg started to make his way back home.</p><p>Marinette’s phone buzzed and she reached to answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Got to go girl, there are some weird monsters here right now.” Alya hung up the phone and Marinette blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Do you think the monster could be an amok?” Marinette turned to her Kwami.</p><p>“I think that you should at least check it out.” Nooroo replied, and Marinette climbed up to her special room.</p><p>“Nooroo make my heart flutter.” She called softly, and felt herself washed in the familiar power of Nooroo. She felt herself be wrapped in it, although it was more likely that it was a suit than Nooroo’s power.</p><p>“Come to me my Fae.” She felt something soft and delicate land in her hand. She put her other hand gently on top of it and let some of the power around her surge into it. “Go, and find me a champion.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the butterfly to find someone.</p><p>“Hello. What’s your name?” She asked softly.</p><p>There was a gasp on the other end. “You’re the mysterious Lady Fairy! I’ve made a blog about you! I’m Alya, if I could only get a few questions!”</p><p>“Alya, maybe later. I need your help to defeat the amok. Are you willing?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Alya sure was happy about this. Marinette understood really. Alya loved heroes, even before they had made themselves known in Paris. The chance to be one was probably huge to Alya.</p><p>Alya was encased in bubbles and found herself wearing something completely different. She was mostly orange, but there was a white strip across her stomach. Her hair was tipped with white and the end and there were two ears poking upwards. She looked like a fox. (A.N. she looks like she does when she’s Rena Rouge.) </p><p>“What will we call you?” The soft voice of Lady Fairy said in her head.</p><p>“I’m Rena Rouge.” Rena said before hopping upwards and towards were she had seen Chat trying to fight of the Amok.</p><p>They were little monsters that  multiplied every time that they ate. Alya knew that they were her little sisters, who had probably been turned when she had told them that they couldn’t go to the amusement park the next day.</p><p>As Rena landed beside Chat, he cast a single glance towards her and adjusted so that she could help him fight them off. Chat’s tactics were clear, try and keep them away from the food. But these monsters were just some of them, there was no telling how many were out in Paris still eating.</p><p>Eventually a plan started to form in her head, but Rena didn’t know if the plan was Lady Fairy giving her help or her own mind doing it for her. In her state it seemed like both of their minds were meshed together. Rena wondered if she could look into the super heroines head.</p><p>“You cannot.” Lady Fairy’s gentle voice came through. “We were working together on the Plan to, you just weren’t entirely aware of it.”</p><p>“Should I try it out now?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lady Fairy answered.</p><p>“Chat follow me!” Rena jumped up and landed on a nearby roof.</p><p>“You two got a plan?” He asked, still keeping an eye on the two of the monsters down below. Rena wasn’t sure, but she was pretty sure they called themselves Sapotis.</p><p>“The amok is in their hats.” Rena said, hopping down and grabbing a large trashcan. “So we get the hats and than you cataclysm them all in here.” She gestured towards the trashcan.</p><p>“How do you suggest we do that?” Chat asked, giving her his full attention now.</p><p>“I’ll use Fairy’s-“ The glasses formed over here eyes.</p><p>“Don’t say it unless you intend to use it.” Lady Fairy gently reminded in her head.</p><p>“I’ll use my power, and she’ll shape it into what I need.” Rena said.</p><p>“I never got your name either.” Chat leaned towards her.</p><p>“Rena Rouge.” She said proudly. “Now I just need a few more things for this to work and than I’ll tell you what else you have to do.”</p><p>Rena went about getting everything she needed so that when the Sapotis walked through their hats would be taken. Than she handed Chat a construction cone and told him what to do.</p><p>“Fairy’s blessing.” Alya cried, and a flute fell into her hands, and the rest of a plan mapped out in her brain.</p><p>“A flute? Really?”</p><p>Rena just smirked. She brought it up to her lips and played a few notes, a glowing ball appeared at the edge of it. “Mirage!” She called and three the glowing ball off. In the distance the illusion of a giant amusement park appeared.</p><p>“Go Chat!” She urged and he went out to do what he had been told.</p><p>“Fun Land is open! Come enjoy the amazing rides! Fun for all!” He called out, as Rena had expected the followed after him. They all followed one after the other through the trap and it through each of their hats up into the garbage can.</p><p>“Cataclysm!” Chat cried once all of them were in there. The garbage can and the hats inside were destroyed.</p><p>“Quick, grab the feather!” Lady Fairy told her in Rena’s head.</p><p>Rena did as told and cupped the purple feather in her hands. She watched as her hands began to glow white and when she opened her hands a pure white feather flew out into the night sky. The white glow went as well, leaving her hands and flying through the air, fixing everything that had been damaged during the battle.</p><p>“It was nice working with you Rena. But I got to go.” Chat said as he pole-vaulted away on his baton. Alya made her way home.</p><p>“That was good work Rena.” Lady Fairy said in her head once she was closer, and a butterfly slipped out of her and started to fly away, but Alya captured it in her hands.</p><p>“No, Let me keep it! That way I can keep helping! I’m a great hero.” Alya argued.</p><p>“You are a great hero, brave, strong.” Lady Fairy’s voice was softer than before. “But most of all you’re trustworthy.”</p><p>Alya looked back and forth between her hands and the butterfly they held. Eventually, she sighed and let it go. It flew off into the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not the best, but here it is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life went on after that. Marinette and Nooroo continued to help defeat any amok that came their way, and Marinette started to get a better feel for all of her champions.</p><p>She hadn’t known it before, but Marinette can access the senses of her champions to. Now, instead of just looking into their mind, she can look through their eyes. Before she had heard the things said around them, because they were repeated as the brain broke it apart to understand it, but now she could hear them say it directly. </p><p>And with all of her time in the minds of people Marinette had begun to have a large understanding of how the brain worked. Nooroo, who hadn’t had a wielder that was so invested in how the powers worked before, enjoyed sitting and picking apart the interworking of the human brain. It was fun for both of them.</p><p>Marinette had sent a butterfly to her partner after a battle once and had unfortunately seen to much of his brain, not that he knew. It certainly was hard connecting the stuttering boy in her class to the flirtatious hero in a cat suit, but she had managed. The two worked out a patrolling schedule where he would go around with one of her butterflies and if there was an akuma Marinette would take control of it.</p><p>There still hadn’t been any sign of the Ladybug Miraculous, but Marinette was trying her hardest to contact the ladybug Kwami the same way she talked to Nooroo, and occasionally the other Kwamis. </p><p>Marinette had learned that the hero she had turned Alya into was shockingly similar to the type of hero she would be if given the Fox Miraculous. After talking with the Kwami she had decided that she would continue to give her the butterfly version unless she needed multiple heroes, in which case she would give her the necklace.</p><p>And later on when she had made Nino a hero after Alya’s sister had gotten targeted, she learned that Nino’s transformation was similar to the Turtle Miraculous.</p><p>The Kwami’s and her theorized that due to Marinette’s exposure to most of the Miraculous than she was familiar with the Kwamis powers. When she turned them into the heroes that she needed them to be, she subconsciously used the powers she was already familiar with. Illusion, Protection, and now, Subjection.</p><p>Of course, Chloe hasn’t gotten the power yet but she sure is keeping her butterfly hostage.</p><p>Marinette had made another hero to defeat style queen, and was surprised the Chat Noir wasn’t able to help and that his Kwami was there instead. Eventually Plagg and her Champion defeated the glittery amok. </p><p>But before her butterfly could make it back to her, Marinette’s parents had knocked on her trap door and told her to hurry so that they could still make it to the Fashion Show. Marinette wouldn’t be able to see anything of course, but she still wanted to go to support her friend.</p><p>And that was how Chloe had managed to find her butterfly. When she found it, the insect had been laying still as it didn’t have any instruction from Marinette. The butterflies are powerful, but all of their power is linked to Marinette’s miraculous. When she isn’t active it can’t do anything.</p><p>So Chloe found the butterfly, recognized it as one of Lady Fairy’s Fae, and took it back to her hotel room so that she could investigate it.</p><p>And that’s how Marinette had a freaked out Nooroo sharing in her anxiety at Chloe having a butterfly. They weren’t mean to be captive, forcing them to make you a hero was dangerous.</p><p>“Should I transform?” Marinette asked her purple Kwami, nervousness showing in her posture.</p><p>“I think it’s all we can do. If we save it for an amok attack she might take it when she isn’t supposed to be the hero at the time.” Nooroo responds. </p><p>Marinette understand, and makes her way up to her butterfly room.</p><p>“Nooroo, make my heart flutter.” Marinette calls out softly, and the familiar power wraps around her. She instantly feels the connection to the butterfly in captivity. She briefly considers just severing the connection. but that would kill the butterfly.</p><p>The butterfly starts to flap around, looking for ways out of the small container it is in. Marinette urges it to try and find a way.</p><p>“Oh, you’re moving now!” She hears Chloe say through it.</p><p>The lid above the butterfly starts to unscrew, and the insect tries to get out, but before it can its sucked into Chloe.</p><p>“Hello Lady Fairy.” She says, voice barely containing excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>InformalFallacy made this! https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/LadyFairyIDontKnowWhatsGoingOnEither</p><p>Thank you!!</p><p>I tried to include the key elements in this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”You need to let the butterfly go.” Marinette doesn’t bother to beat around the bush with Chloe.</p><p>“But, I would be a great hero. I’m Chloe Bourgeois!” The blonde exclaims as if that explains everything.</p><p>“Chloe. You aren’t meant to have the butterfly.” Marinette said again. </p><p>“Nonsense. I’d make a great hero!” Chloe tries again. “My mother would be so proud of me if she saw that I had a butterfly from Lady Fairy.”</p><p>Marinette can feel Chloe moving, can see it through her eyes. This can’t be good.</p><p>When Chloe does reach her mother Marinette goes blank. She pulls away the butterfly shape from around Chloe’s eyes and she tells the butterfly to go silent.</p><p>“Mother! I got one of Lady Fairies butterflies!” Chloe brags to her mother, who has her back to Chloe and is focused on something in front of her.</p><p>“Oh really?” The woman turns and looks at her daughter, scanning her up and down. “You look the exact same.”</p><p>“The butterfly just hasn’t transformed me yet!” Chloe tries to say.</p><p>“Sure.” Madam Bourgeois said, turning back to her work. “Come back to me when you have something worth saying Charlie.”</p><p>“It’s Chloe.” Chloe murmurs before leaving the office to go back to her room.</p><p>Marinette feels as Chloe sits down on her bed. She feels as she rips the bracelet that Chloe had put the butterfly into being tossed across the room. Feels the sadness that Chloe is feeling, even though the bracelet is no longer in contact with the girl. Marinette instructs the butterfly to leave the bracelet.</p><p>“Chloe you have to cheer up.” Marinate tries in a desperate attempt to keep Chloe from being hit by an amok feather, her butterfly flying closer so that Chloe can hear her voice even though they aren’t connected anymore. </p><p>But the attempts are in vain.</p><p>“Chloe!” Marinette tries one more time, but the Amok feather had already attached to the bracelet, and Chloe doesn’t even try to fight the forming of the Amok that was using her pain and sadness to form.</p><p>The butterfly hides on it’s own, something that Marinette is thankful for.</p><p>The amok, that calls itself Queen Wasp, leaves the room and the butterfly flaps upward so that Marinette can see Chloe through it’s eyes.</p><p>Marinette instructs the butterfly to join with Chloe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This ones really short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe, with the help of Chat Noir managed to defeat Queen Wasp.</p><p>But unfortunately, Chloe was acting similar to Alya had been. Chloe didn’t want to give up being a hero.</p><p>After casting the cure, Chloe wouldn’t let the butterfly leave her. There was a camera crew nearby, and Chat had stuck around for a moment or two to see what would happen.</p><p>“Just give me a second chance!” Chloe was begging to Lady Fairy in her head as she stood beside the Seine. Chloe loved being her hero persona Queen Bee. </p><p>“Chloe you need to let the butterfly go. You aren’t meant for this.” Marinette didn’t want to say how she had given the butterfly to Chloe because it would of taken much longer to find another person for the job. And, some part of Marinette hoped that the opportunity to be a hero would help improve Chloe.</p><p>“I just wanted to impress my mother.” Chat gave a sympathetic look, he understood wanting to impress a parent.</p><p>Marinette stayed silent.</p><p>“I won’t be turned into an amok again I just need another chance. I won’t make another mistake.</p><p>“Chloe.” Marinette says gently. “Anyone can make mistakes, even a superhero; what matters is how you fix them. I personally made one by losing that butterfly. Don’t make the mistake of not letting it go. Act like a hero.”</p><p>“Fine.” Chloe says and the butterfly is able to leave the girls body and it flies off into the distance.</p><p>The next day of school Chloe brags about how her Mother is proud of her, and Marinette hides a smile to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah, so...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Marinette has an idea that she wants to run by Nooroo.</p><p>“Nooroo, if I sent a butterfly to fly around would I still be able to connect and search for minds through it?”</p><p>Nooroo was silent for a second, before speaking. “I think that it is worth a shot. Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Maybe I would be able to find Tikki.” Marinette answers simply. </p><p>“I think that it is worth a shot.” Nooroo replies.</p><p>“Nooroo? Do you think that I’ll find her?” Marinette asks, not fighting the worry that seeps into her voice.</p><p>“I think that as long as you keep trying, you’ll be able to find her.” Marinette nods at the response, before getting up and going to the little room above hers.</p><p>Tomorrow was Heroes Day, a new holiday to celebrate the new heroes that run around Paris. Marinette wonders briefly if that will include all of her champions. </p><p>“Nooroo, make my heart flutter.” She says, and she fells the familiar comfort that comes with merging with Nooroo.</p><p>“Come little Fae. You’re not looking for a champion today. Search for a Kwami.”</p><p>Marinette lets the butterfly go, and she feels as it goes farther and farther from her. She isn’t entirely sure what direction that it is going in but she knows that it thinks it’s getting closer to its target. </p><p>She flooded the butterfly with some of her own strength so that it can keep going.</p><p>She fells it merge with something.</p><p>“Hello?” She hears Plagg say to her.</p><p>Marinette sighs slightly.</p><p>“Sorry Plagg. But at least I know that it works.”</p><p>“That what works?” Plagg sounded confused, something that she couldn’t fault him for.</p><p>“I sent my butterfly out to look for a Kwami, hoping that…”</p><p>“That you could find Tikki with it.” He cut her off, she could feel his excitement at the plan. </p><p>“Yes. If you let the butterfly go it will continue its search.” She told the small cat Kwami through their link. </p><p>A second later she felt the butterfly slip away from Plagg. it kept moving.</p><p>Surprisingly it didn’t move far before it merged with another something. It didn’t feel quite like a kwami, but it felt close. In her head she could hear Nooroo’s gasp. </p><p>“Hello? Nooroo?” </p><p>“Close, I’m Nooroo’s chosen. Who are you?”</p><p>“My name’s Tikki. You merged with my Miraculous.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette froze for a moment. She hadn’t expected that she would find Tikki. So she did the first thing that she could think to do. She opened up her mind to her, only blocking out her name incase Hawkmoth forced Tikki to talk to him.</p><p>“It’s wonderful to talk to you.” Marinette could feel Tikki’s smile through the connection.</p><p>“I sent out a butterfly specifically to find you Madam Tikki.” Marinette wanted to be respectful as possible. </p><p>“Just Tikki is fine.” The Kwami cut in before she could continue, and Marinette smiled.</p><p>“Okay Just Tikki,” Tikki rolled her eyes on the other side. “I wanted to know what you could tell me about Hawkmoth, so that I could find him quicker.”</p><p>“I know that he wants to bring back his dead wife with the wish.”</p><p>“Wish?”</p><p>“Yes, when you combine the Black Cat Miraculous with the ladybug Miraculous you can make a wish. But it always comes with a cost. Balance must be kept.”</p><p>“That sounds terrible. Does he know this?”</p><p>“I told him when he forced me to explain the wish to him.”</p><p>“What do you mean he forced you?” Marinette’s nice held a slight bit of anger, but also a slight bit of curiosity. She missed Nooroo’s worried look.</p><p>“When you wield a Miraculous you are in control of the Kwami. you can order them to do things that they might not want to do. Set rules in place that they are forced to follow. The Guardian does it to, it’s why I’m not allowed to say the name of Hawkmoth.”</p><p>“That’s terrible Tikki, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Marinette reached a finger out to where she knew Nooroo was. “Am I forcing you to answer my questions now?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good, I don’t think I’d be able to forgive myself for forcing a kwami to do my bidding.” Nooroo gripped onto her finger and Marinette smiled.</p><p>Tikki smiled on the other end as well.</p><p>“So you can’t say Hawkmoths name. Are you speaking out loud now through the connection?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Move the conversation to your head.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Think your answers instead of saying them.”</p><p>“Like this?” Tikki said, it sounded the exact same though.</p><p>“I can still hear you, yes.” Marinette smiled, Tikki seemed to be enjoying this.</p><p>“His name is Gabriel Agreste.” Marinette froze, she hadn’t expected that. </p><p>But at the same time it seemed to match up. A dead wife, that he seemed to still love immensely. Someone that he would definitely want back.</p><p>“Can I see?” Marinette didn’t now why she was whispering.</p><p>Tikki’s head opened up, and Marinette could see the memories of Gabriel, or at least that’s what Tikki’s mind told her he was. She had never seen him. </p><p>Gabriel, yelling at Duusuu about how she was failing and that she was a worthless Kwami. Duusuu crying over his words. Tikki being demanded to tell him what the wish did. How to do it. Tikki reluctantly telling.</p><p>Marinette pulled out of his head, she didn’t need to see anything else.</p><p>“Thank you Tikki.” </p><p>“Please, free Duusuu and I.”</p><p>“I’ll do what ever it takes.” Marinette said with determination leaking from her voice.</p><p>She took a deep breath and pulled out to Nooroo before yanking him into the connection. Nooroo let out a startled sound before.</p><p>“Tikki?”</p><p>“Nooroo!” </p><p>The two fell into chatting and Marinette called another four butterflies to her, giving them directions before letting them go.</p><p>“You’re back again? What happened?” Plagg’s voice rang out after awhile.</p><p>“Plagg!” Tikki’s voice sounded so joyful that it made it a lot more worth it. The three of them continued talking.</p><p>“This is new.” Came Duusuu’s voice a few seconds later. Nooroo brightened immediately at her arrival.</p><p>“Duusuu! It’s lovely to talk to you again.”</p><p>“Nooroo?” Duusuu seemed equally ass happy, if not immensely surprised. The four continues talking.</p><p>“Hello?” Said the chorus of Kwami in the miracle box.</p><p>“You’ve never done this before —“ Longg was cut off before he could say her name, Marinette could feel his confusion.</p><p>“No, we haven’t.” Added a confused Wayzz as he was added into the connection.</p><p>“Guys! It’s me Tikki!” Tikki know was radiating pure happiness that she could talk to all of them after so long apart. </p><p>She let them converse, unable to say anything as her concentration lay in keeping the butterfly connections maintained.</p><p>She had only ever kept one connection alive. Five, while satisfying and great practice, was still extremely difficult. And keeping three butterflies under control was tiring. </p><p>The conversation had become a background to her mind as they talked. so she didn't really notice when the conversation turned towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so I am perfectly aware that these are terrible but I wanted to update something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”How good is your holder to you Nooroo?” Tikki asked, knowing that he had had some terrible wielders.</p><p>“She’s…” He trailed off trying to find the best word. In his silence other people picked up his sentence.</p><p>“Kind.” Longg put in.</p><p>“So polite!” Ziggy said.</p><p>“Fun to play with, she brings board games to us sometimes.” Xuppu cheered.</p><p>“She’s magical.” Mullo said.</p><p>“Loyal to all of us.“ Barkk added. </p><p>“She has good food.” Plagg put in.</p><p>“Fierce when need be.” Roarr answered.</p><p>“Worthy of my Miraculous.” Kaalki bragged.</p><p>“Incredibly patient and wise.” Wayzz said.</p><p>“Amazing.” Nooroo cut in before anyone else could. “And she’s mine.” He added, words pointed at the other Kwami.</p><p>“I’m glad you have such a great holder Nooroo. Tell us about her.”</p><p>“She’s blind, but can see through the butterflies. It’s pretty cool. When we first met she thought I was a fairy.” Nooroo started.</p><p>“She brings us macaroons and tea all the time, even wears all of our miraculous so that we can eat it.” Daizzi put in. </p><p>“And she’s actually interested in my Miraculous, she doesn’t just use it she understands it.”</p><p>“She’s interested in all of our feelings and thoughts. In us, not our power.” Longg cuts in.</p><p>“She’s always so good with her champions. She knows exactly what to say to them to keep them strong and fighting.”</p><p>“Her cheese danishes are almost better than camembert.” Plagg interrupted.</p><p>“She has magic to, it’s what fixes all the damage after the battle is done.” Nooroo said in awe.</p><p>“She sounds wonderful.” Tikki said, the rest of them could feel the jealousy in her voice.</p><p>“Once she gets you out of there she is gonna treat you with as much kindness as she possibly can. You have nothing to worry about. You either Duusuu.” Nooroo assured her.</p><p>“How is she right now?” Duusuu asked.</p><p>“Hanging on.” Nooroo sent a picture of Marinette. She was sitting, eyes closed one hand resting on each knee and eyebrows twitching from effort. </p><p>“Maybe you should stop her.” Tikki put in, worry for the girl seeping into the rest of the kwami.</p><p>“I can’t, she controls the butterflies.”</p><p>“Wait, how are you looking at her transformed?” Plagg asked.</p><p>“It’s something she discover that you can do. She can talk to me in her head while she’s transformed but she can also split me from the transformation entirely. So that I’m in my regular form, but she can still tap into my power.”</p><p>“How did she figure that out?”</p><p>“Why did she figure that out?”</p><p>“She noticed that I’m still uncomfortable sometimes with someone wielding my miraculous. I truly love her as my wielder, but sometimes memories of my past ones seep in.”</p><p>“So why did she split you from the transformation?”</p><p>“So that if things got out of hand I could take the Miraculous off of her.”</p><p>There was awe seeping out of all of them.</p><p>“That’s incredible.” Sass said after a moment.</p><p>“I’m not surprised.” Trixx replied. “She does let us sit after all.</p><p>“She lets you sit?” Tikki and Duusuu said in union.</p><p>“Yeah.” Nooroo whispered.</p><p>“I can’t wait until she’s Guardian.” Xuppu cheered.</p><p>“Me either.” Duusuu said.</p><p>“I just hope she has cookies.” Tikki laughed. “That’s the only thing that could possibly make her better than she already is.”</p><p>“Oh she has cookies, and they’re delicious.” Nooroo said, taking a bit out of one as he spoke. Sending pictures still drained his energy.</p><p>“Alright now you’re just bragging.” Tikki teased, and they all laughed.</p><p>“Let it go. We’ve talked, no-one will fault you for needing to stop.” Nooroo said, clearly not addressing any of them.</p><p>“Show us.” Orikko requested.</p><p>Marinette was sitting in the same position but she seemed so much more tired, her posture had gone from ram-rod straight to slumped over.</p><p>Marinette stubbornly shook her head, and fixed her posture.</p><p>“You’re tired, you’ll burn yourself out.” Nooroo pressed gently.</p><p>A butterfly came and pressed itself against her cheek, Marinette’s head jerked away as if burned, before it went back to it’s original position. The butterfly landed on her face.</p><p>In the connection, they could feel the butterfly asking to go out and find someone. Through Nooroo’s eyes, she could see her shaking her head no and the butterfly flapping away.</p><p>“Please, let it go. We’ve talked together and don’t need to anymore.” Nooroo pleaded softly.</p><p>“No.” She said, even softer than Nooroo’s voice. All of them heard the tiredness in it.</p><p>“Does this connection work both ways?” Tikki asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Nooroo answered, addressing her again.</p><p>“Great!” And the rest o the Kwami felt as Tikki sent strength through the bond towards Marinette, and than severed the connection. </p><p>Marinette winced as if she had been slapped. </p><p>The rest of the kwami sent strength through the connection, but gently let go of the connection.</p><p>They watched as a few moments later the butterflies left. </p><p>In the Kwami of the Miracle Box’s case, Fu watched the butterfly leave the box as well.</p><p>“What was that about?” Fu asked.</p><p>“We don’t feel the need to tell you.” They answered.</p><p>“Wayzz, tell me.” Fu ordered. </p><p>The butterflies, that had been flapping their way away from the tea shop, turned abruptly and dove into Wayzz.</p><p>“I don’t think I have to tell you that.” Wayzz said, eyes brighter than they had been before.</p><p>Fu scowled, but relented. The butterflies left again.</p><p>Back at the Bakery, Nooroo watched as Marinette went to bed and cuddled against her hair.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered, but Marinette was already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had not been expecting this, and she had a feeling that Tikki hadn’t either or she would of warned her.</p><p>Heroes day, Lila had come back and created an amok with the power of illusion. One of her past heroes had forced Chat Noir to cataclysm himself in the scene.</p><p>A massive amount of people were hit with Amoks because of it, resulting in this mess.</p><p>She had a plan, but it might be difficult.</p><p>“Master Fu, I need a few miraculous.” Marinette said to the man after she had heard the door close. Nooroo shifted and exited her pigtail. It had been difficult getting over there, she only made it because of her comments in her head advising her on how to dodge everything.</p><p>“I don’t understand, you’ve provided power before without the Miraculous, why is this different?” Fu asked.</p><p>“I know how to use my miraculous, but I’m still new to sending out multiple butterflies at a time. I need to deliver the Miraculous to my champions and deposit butterflies into them only so that I have a connection. Providing power for all of them, I don’t know what could come of it. I’ve never done it before”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Marinette tilted her head an pointed her eyes to where she knew Fu was.</p><p>“You heard me, no. You know how to provide power to multiple people, I saw you do it with the Kwami the other day, so you don’t need the Miraculous. I won’t put them in danger because you want to take a risk.”</p><p>“The butterflies I sent to the Kwami were there to establish a connection where we could communicate. I wasn’t funding their power. I’ve never done that. I would need to ease into it with practice. Automatically funding three people won’t work.”</p><p>“Well figure it out.” Fu answered, pushing her out of the room and closing the door.</p><p>“That-“ Nooroo began before cutting herself out.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“What do you have planned?” Nooroo asked.</p><p>“This?” Marinette responded, hands momentarily glowing white before three small boxes appeared in her hand. Nooroo could feel Trixx, Carapace and Pollen inside them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick pitstop home and transferring butterflies into the Miraculous, she left the Kwami in places that she knew they would find them. She held off on creating a Champion, waiting to see how much energy the connection would take from her first. She didn’t want her champion to suddenly be human again at any point during the fight.</p><p>Alya was the first to put on the Miraculous and call her transformation.</p><p>“Hello Alya, can I assume that you’ll be called Rena Rouge again?”</p><p>“Yes.” She answered.</p><p>“Than please Rena Rouge, join the fight.”</p><p>Chloe was the next one to put on the Miraculous. Once transformed Marinette could tell she was already moving towards the battle.</p><p>“Queen Bee?” She questioned.</p><p>“At your service, m’lady.” She responded.</p><p>Nino was the last to put on the Miraculous. She can feel Wayzz chuckling lightly in the background of the connection, so it’s clear that the boy probably had lots of questions.</p><p>“Carapace? Are you ready to fight?”</p><p>“Sure, dude. I mean dudette. I mean ma’am.” Nino struggled out.</p><p>“Calm down Nino, I don’t really care what you call me.”</p><p>She could hear Nino sigh in Relief as he started to move towards the fight.</p><p>It was strange watching the fight. Of course, It was through her heroes eyes and senses so it was bound to be weird. But looking out of three sets of eyes through her off when normally she couldn’t look out of one.</p><p>Her heroes had managed to convince the people to fight, which took care of a few amoks. Either way, the four heroes were standing at the top of the Eiffel tower, trying to get closer to Hawkmoth. </p><p>Out of the corner of Rena’s eyes she say Repost sneaking up on Chat Noir.</p><p>“Chat watch out!” Rena yelled but he just looked at her confusedly.</p><p>She doesn’t know what she did. But what she does know is that one second she was in her little hideaway and the next she could feel the breeze on her, and through her champions eyes she could see a new figure. One that had to be her.</p><p>Using their vision she raised her cane up to meet the sword. Than bent down to knock her over as Repost lunged over her and when she was on the ground she broke the sword and grabbed the feather that came out of it. Purifying it.</p><p>“So, the mysterious Lady Fairy had finally joined the battle.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>